


Separate Lives

by FranBunny



Category: Naruto
Genre: ABO is very slight tho, Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, If you all dont already know my style, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, Legal Separation, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke is called mom, Smut, This was supposed to end angsty but idk what happened, mastrubation, oc child - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranBunny/pseuds/FranBunny
Summary: This was their arrangement: Sasuke keeps their kids most of the week, and Naruto has them on the weekends.The arrangement sucks balls in Naruto’s opinion and it doesn’t help that after the nasty break-up, he still has feelings for his ex-spouse. But what if Sasuke felt the exact same way?





	Separate Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, before I see any torches outside my house, I’m working on my two other fics that need updating! My trip is finally over and I can focus on writing! So here’s a little plot bunny that came up when I was listening to “Every Other Weekend” by Reba M. 
> 
> Obv, Naruto sees them every week because every other weekend is just cruel okay, even in Sasuke’s part. Also, unbeta’d. Anyway, on with the story!

“You two ready? Dad’s here.”

Sasuke stands at his children’s doorway, watching his two kids carry their backpacks and hurry past him yelling out an affirmative. Menma, the older of the two, is five years old, while the younger, Yuki, is three.

Sasuke follows them down the stairs and out to the driveway where Naruto waits and smiles as his children eagerly approach him. Sasuke watches the exchange from a few feet away, ignoring that subtle ache in his chest. He observes as Naruto gives kisses to his two boys’ temples and lifts them up in his arms happily. The action almost makes Sasuke smile, but he manages to catch himself before he could.

Their eyes meet, and it seems harder and harder to tear away from each other’s gazes nowadays. Sasuke is the first to break it, moving towards them until their children are within his reach. Sasuke leans over to press a kiss on the back of Menma and Yuki’s head, avoiding another eye contact moment with Naruto completely.

“I’ll see both of you on Sunday at Kenji’s birthday, okay?”

The lack of acknowledgement on Naruto’s part stung since _he_ is gonna be the one to take them there, but he’s used to this. He _should_ be used to this.

“M’kay, mama.” Menma says.

“Kay.” Yuki follows, imitating his brother.

Sasuke gives them a gentle look before standing straight and looking at Naruto, cold exterior back in place. “I’ll take them home right after the party.”

“Sure.” Naruto keeps his straight face up as well, but he knows Sasuke knows it’s breaking. Sasuke always did have a read on him like an open book. “Say bye to mom, guys.”

“Bye!”

“Bye, mama!!”

Sasuke backs away, giving them a gentle wave they eagerly return after Naruto buckles them up and drives off.

This has been their arrangement for the better part of a year and a half now. Naruto and Sasuke are on legal separation. Naruto is completely fine with the terms, hell, he even suggested Sasuke keep the house because as his children’s mother, he knows Sasuke will get the most custody. He wasn’t wrong, but in his defense, every weekend is a pretty shitty arrangement in his opinion. Naruto wants to _be_ there for his children, and Sasuke is an ass for even doing this to him. But he also can’t blame him, because as much as he wanted and wanted, his children will always need their mother.

Naruto grips the steering wheel at the thought of his ex-husband. It seems as though everytime he picks his children up so they could spend time with him, Sasuke gets more and more beautiful. It isn’t fair to him how Sasuke is fine, if not, doing better after their separation. Naruto, on the other hand, is a _mess_. Sure, he has a wonderfully paying job and a nice apartment, but when they got married, his life revolved around their family. Now that it’s broken, he’s been so full of self loathing and hate.

Sasuke has always been the rational one between them, the _better_ one. It’s funny because he’s supposed to be the Omega. Naruto doesn’t belittle them at all, no, but Sasuke should have been born an Alpha because he could be very dominant in the relationship.

When they stop at a red light, Naruto tries to think about their final fight. In all honesty, he doesn’t even remember what they were fighting about. All he knows is that they said words they did and didn’t mean, and gave up. That last bit continues to keep Naruto up every night. He is _known_ to never back out of anything, to never admit defeat, but somehow, the fight got the best of him.

Sometimes, he stops to think about what he could have done differently. Things he could have said to ease Sasuke. Instead, he blows up along with Sasuke and everything is just in flames from that point on.

But suddenly, images of happier times with his ex-husband invades his head. Sasuke saying yes to his proposal with tears. Sasuke looking so beautiful in that wedding dress, wiping Naruto’s tears away and telling him how much of a cry baby he is. Sasuke telling him they’re expecting a baby. Sasuke, sweaty and out of breath, smiling as he holds their first born child despite the painful labor he just experienced. Sasuke out of breath and writhing beneath him—

“Dada, gween!”

Yuki’s voice drags him out of his deep thoughts, and he continues the drive home, laughing a laugh that isn’t very genuine and apologizing to his kids.

_Yeah, Sasuke will never take me back._

 

* * *

 

Once the car is out of view, Sasuke heads back inside the house and begins cleaning up after his children’s mess, a skill he mastered greatly from parenting alone for more than a year. He doesn’t blame anyone, he asked for this.

End of Fridays, Saturdays, and most of Sundays were always lonely days for him. One of the things he can’t seem to get used to is the silence that comes after his children leave with their father. Another is the lack of warmth beside him in bed and in his life. Sasuke has to admit, Naruto is like the sun to him, something he didn’t appreciate until he lost him.

He sighs and heads to the kitchen. Sasuke opens the fridge and unearths his bottle of expensive wine from the chiller as well as a wine glass from one of the cupboards. He fills the glass almost to the brim, takes a large gulp, and fills it up again. With the full glass in his hand, he makes his way to the master bathroom and fills the tub with hot water.

While he waits for the tub to fill, Sasuke sets the glass onto the counter and starts to undress. He places the discarded clothes into the hamper and ties a fluffy bathrobe around himself. He takes the glass back into his hand and checks the tub.

He notes that it’ll take a while for it to fill, so he sets out looking for his phone, taking gulps of his wine while he’s at it. He eventually finds it in the living room sitting at the coffee table. He retrieves the device and passes by the kitchen once more to refill his glass. He then returns the bottle to the fridge and heads back to the bathroom. Sasuke places his phone on the counter before shutting the water. He dips his hand to check the temperature, removes his robe, and steps into the tub.

Once he’s lying in it, rag over his eyes, and glass of wine sitting beside his hand on the edge of the tub, Sasuke finally feels relaxed. He sighs in relief.

_Something’s missing…_

“Hey, Siri.”

The ping of his phone tells him it got his voice command.

“Play a song.”

_“Playing a song from your library.”_

Sasuke groans in displeasure when the beginning notes of a familiar song fill the room, but he doesn’t move. Instead, he listens to the particular song he hasn’t heard in so long. Not since that last Christmas.

 

_We’ve only just begun to live…_

 

_White lace and promises,_

 

_A kiss for luck and we’re on our way…_

 

Sasuke remembers Naruto in his crisp, white suit, smiling and crying as Sasuke walks towards him to the altar. He remembers the adoration in Naruto’s eyes as they danced during their wedding reception. The joy in that sunny smile when he told him he was pregnant. The tears in his eyes as he held Menma for the first time, and next, Yuki. The love in his gaze as he thrusts harder, making love to him throughout the night.

Sasuke feels heat where his bond mark is, and he doesn’t realize he’s whimpering until his hand slowly trails down from his chest to his already hard member. He gives it a few gentle strokes, gasping when his bond mark behind his neck throbs.

He remembers the time when Naruto marked him, made him _his._

Sasuke pumps himself harder now, unable to hold back. There’s a burn in Sasuke that’s insatiable, one only his Alpha is able to ease. But Naruto is not here, and he grows desperate.

Sasuke puts his legs onto the edges of the tub so they’re spread apart. He continues to pump himself, bringing his other hand lower so his fingers brush against his pussy. He bites his lower lip before plunging two digits inside himself, trying to reach that spot that makes him go crazy.

Sasuke’s openly moaning loud now, fingering himself faster in time with his pumps. His toes curl at the sheer pleasure of it, and not long after, he’s cumming hard.

“Naruto—!”

It takes him a moment to recover from the pleasure, panting hard into the steamy air of the bathroom. It takes a while, but once the pleasure ebbs away, guilt replaces it immediately.

Since their bonding, Sasuke’s been more than possessive. Menma was three, and Yuki was only one year old at the time. It was their anniversary and Itachi and his husband, Shisui, agreed to watch their kids over the weekend.

They didn’t wanna stray far from their children, so they ended up booking a luxurious hotel the next city over. It came with a casino, which was a plus. The first night went great. The sex was great, the food was amazing, and even more sex after that. The next night was the problem.

Sasuke had been sitting at the poker table when Naruto told him he wanted to go to the bar. Naruto had already drank the waitress going around the floor out of business.

 

* * *

 

_“Babe, easy on the drinks.”_

_“It’s our weekend getaway, I can drink as much as I want.” Naruto says as he goes to grab another glass from the passing waiter._

_Naruto’s about to down the whole glass when Sasuke’s hand to his wrist stops him from doing so, almost spilling his drink over himself in the process._

_“Hey—“_

_“I said stop drinking.”_

_The snickering beside them catches their attention, and it’s actually one of Sasuke’s opponents on the poker table._

_“You really gonna let your Omega treat you like that, man? You’re an Alpha, you can do whatever you want.”_

_Sasuke immediately sends a glare his way. Obviously, he’s one of the primitive bastards who think Omegas were still worth nothing but amazing sex and childbearing._

_“You either shut your mouth or fuck off.”_

_“What did you say to me?”_

_“I’m saying why don’t you focus on winning your money back instead of snooping around in my business, asshole.”_

_The man quickly stands, looking very angry at Sasuke. Naruto gets in between them immediately, putting his hand on the man’s shoulder and pushing him back._

_“If you lay a hand on my husband, I_ will _hurt you.”_

_A throb of affection blooms in Sasuke’s chest at Naruto’s words. He puts his hand on Naruto’s forearm, gaining his attention._

_“Let’s go.”_

_He waits for Naruto’s nod before looking to the dealer and taking his winnings. They then make their way to their room for another round of mind-blowing sex. Sasuke falls asleep after and Naruto wakes much later and gives his temple a kiss._

_Sasuke hears Naruto’s phone ring through his sleepiness, and hears his husband answer it. It must’ve been a friend because the next thing he knows is Naruto’s whispering in his ear._

_“Babe, I’m gonna go down to meet up with an old friend.”_

_Sasuke mumbles out a ‘sure’ before burrowing further into the covers and falling back asleep._

_Sasuke doesn’t know how long he sleeps for or how long Naruto’s been gone. All he knows is he’s waking to the sound of the door to their hotel room opening and Naruto dragging his drunk ass to the bed. This would’ve all been fine if he isn’t held upright by a busty woman. Anger shoots through his veins so fast, he couldn’t move._

_It’s pitch dark, and Sasuke assumes she doesn’t know he’s even in bed covered by the blankets because she lays Naruto on the bed and climbs over him, straddling his hips like the whore Sasuke thinks she is._

_Sasuke has never moved so fast in his life._

_The woman shrieks but Sasuke’s pulling her off of Naruto by her arm and dragging her to the door. Sasuke doesn’t speak a word, not even through her explanations._

_“I’m sorry! I didn’t know he was married! He was the one that came onto me—“_

_That last bit has Sasuke shoving her out of their hotel room so hard, she falls on her ass. Sasuke slams the door as hard as he possibly can. It doesn’t wake Naruto, though. Sasuke turns the lights on and inspects his husband, and indeed, he’s out like a light._

_The next morning, Naruto doesn’t even_ talk _about it or apologize and it does nothing for Sasuke’s already sour mood. Sasuke doesn’t speak to him for days, and when he does, the fights ensue._

 

* * *

The anger in Sasuke never goes away and that’s when all the small arguments started turning into large messy fights. The intimacy was gone, and Sasuke refused to lay with him even if he so badly wanted to.

He suddenly remembers the big fight _he_ started. Sasuke admits he was being petty, but it was a fight long in the making.

 

* * *

 

_“Why are you so mad at me?! I told you I was going out with Shika and Neji last week!”_

_“It’s three in the morning and you are married and have kids!”_

_“This wasn’t a problem before! I came home at six once and you didn’t bat an eye!”_

_And Sasuke knows Naruto’s right. But every little thing the blonde does nowadays pissed him off, irritated him to no end. He doesn’t_ trust _him._

_“But you could’ve been more considerate! Instead, you go out there and have fun and leave me with the kids!”_

_“Sasuke, are you listening to yourself right now?! I’d asked you and you said it was okay! You_ know _I don’t come home early when I do go, but I still wake up early to help you with the kids all the time!”_

_Naruto’s right, and Naruto being right just ticked him off even more. Sasuke’s anger is full-blown, now, and he says the words he never meant to say._

_“I’m breaking up with you.”_

_“.... What?”_

_“I hate you, and I don’t wanna be in this marriage anymore.”_

_Naruto puts his hands on Sasuke’s biceps, forcing him to meet his eye, but Sasuke doesn’t, because if he does, he knows his resolve with crumble._

_“Sasuke, are you— What are you saying? You don’t mean that…”_

_“I do. I just don’t love you anymore.”_

_Sasuke’s surprised he hasn’t started crying, because he knows those words are a lie._

_“Sasuke, babe, you don’t mean that. You don’t.”_

_Sasuke refuses to look at him and doesn’t say anything else._

_“We need to cool off and talk about this later.”_

_“No, we’ll talk about this_ now _. I’m tired of you being so selfish and being such a complete idiot! How stupid do you think I am?!”_

_“Wha—? What the hell do you mean?!”_

_“What the hell do I mean. You’re un_ believable _! Why don’t you come clean to me?! Why?”_

_“Come clean to you about what?!”_

_“About how tired you are of me! Is it because I have stretchmarks? Or I don’t have nice large breasts to fondle?! What is it?!”_

_“Sasuke— Where the hell is this coming from??”_

_“Get the fuck out.”_

_“Wh—“_

_“Get the_ fuck _out of this house or I swear to god, Naruto!”_

 _“You know what?_ Fine! _I don’t know why you’re blaming me for all this insecurity and honestly? I’m fucking tired of being treated the way you’ve been treating me! You quit? I quit!”_

_Sasuke watches as Naruto walks out the door and out of his life. He barely registers Yuki crying. Of course, their screaming would’ve woken up the entire northern hemisphere._

_This is the outcome that he wanted so bad, but why isn’t he happy?_

 

* * *

 

Sasuke takes the rag covering his eyes and harshly throws it across the room. He should have been happier with this decision, _better_. But He isn’t. And he misses Naruto dearly.

Sasuke takes another large gulp from his glass of wine before putting his arm over his eyes, sighing.

_After what I’ve done, Naruto will never take me back._

 

* * *

 

Naruto lives in an apartment in the same city, so anytime his children or _Sasuke_ would need him, he’ll be there. He parks the car in the garage and unbuckles his kids from the car, taking them up the second floor once he has their belongings in his hands.

He opens the door and smiles as Menma and Yuki run into the apartment they’ve come to love for the better part of a year. Naruto’s thankful that the arrangement hasn’t changed how his children act around him. They were still the same warm, loving kids he raised.

“Alright! What should we have for dinner?”

“Cookie!!”

Naruto looks at Yuki with a smile and a raised brow. “Absolutely not! Next suggestion!”

“Awww!”

Naruto picks him up and tosses him in the air once, earning him a squeal of delight.

“Dada!”

“We can have cookies after, but we need real food or mom won’t like it.”

“Cookie is weeeeal!”

“Okay, no more arguing with dad.” Naruto laughs, tickling Yuki gently. “What do you think, Menma?”

“Chicken nuggets!”

“Chicken nuggets it is! You guys want anything else? French fries?”

“I wan fren fry, dada!”

“Alright, alright.”

Naruto puts Yuki back down to the floor and sets about heating up the frozen food items. He puts them in a bowl from a bag in the freezer and sticks them in the microwave for a good minute or two. He then places them in two separate plastic plates with cartoon characters on them, making sure to cool them a bit before serving.

“Can we eat on the couch, daddy?”

“I don’t see why not!” Naruto watches as his kids excitedly climb onto the couch and settle themselves down.

He follows them over, seating himself right beside Yuki, who’s in the middle, and hands them their plates of food. He puts on an animated movie from Netflix for his children to watch, which happens to be _The Lorax_. Naruto personally loves this movie, and the moral of the story really touches him. He hopes his children learn from it, too.

While his children eat and watch, he starts to think that his children are unlike kids their age. He hangs out with Sakura, and her son, Kenji, is a literal _scream_ . Which is funny because Sakura can be very strict. Maybe Kenji just loves riling his mother up at the tender age of three. Well, _almost._

Maybe it’s the way Sasuke and he discipline their children. The couple yell at each other, yes, but never to their children. Naruto and Sasuke would get into their kids’ eye level and talk to them, which really surprised everybody. The way Naruto and Sasuke fight, even when they were only dating, is scary. Then, it mellowed down completely after their engagement, riling up just towards the end of their partnership.

“Daddy?”

Menma shakes him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah?”

“This isn’t how mama makes the nuggets. It’s soggy.”

The words bring back an ache that never actually went away in his heart. How Sasuke does things is different from his. Sasuke is the complete opposite of him, but he loved, _still loves_ , him so much.

“I’m sorry, Menma.”

“S’okay, daddy. I like it, too!”

“Yuki, too!”

Naruto leans over to plant a kiss to their heads, holding back the tears that threaten to spill every weekend, every time the love he and Sasuke made come to stay with him in his lonely apartment.

He builds them a fort in the living room like he does every time they come, and cuddles with both his kids, wishing Sasuke is there to join them.

 

* * *

 

On Saturday mornings, Naruto would cook bacon and eggs for his kids. He makes sure the scrambled eggs are fluffy and the bacon is cut into bite sized pieces.

When Naruto woke up that morning, it was to a face full of dog tail, and the dog’s weight itself crushing him. He doesn’t know how long Kurama was on him, but his sore back tells him it was a long while.

He puts two plates on the island counter and goes to wake his kids. He’s tempted not to when he sees both of them cuddled to Kurama, but he has a fun day planned out for them. Like hell he’s gonna let them sleep all day.

He gently calls Kurama over, and the dog wags its tail and gets up. He almost keels over laughing when the kids start to whine at the lack of warmth.

“Time for breakfast!”

While the kids eat, Naruto fills Kurama’s bowl with dog food. He finally joins his kids on the counter, eating his own breakfast, but mostly watching his children enjoy what he made them.

“So, I was thinking we could take Kurama out for a walk at the park and maybe go shopping for daddy, yeah?”

“Can we get the grocery store ice cream?”

“Ice cweam!”

“Hmmmm,” Naruto taps his finger against his chin jokingly. “I don’t know… Only if you two are _reaaally_ good.”

“Yuki be good!”

Naruto laughs. Sometimes he wonders where Yuki got his overly sweet tooth. Sasuke hated sweets, and Naruto preferred actual meals over dessert. Menma’s sweet craving is on and off, but Yuki’s is undying.

“Better keep your word. Come on! You guys gotta shower! You stink!”

Menma pouts at that. “Daddy stinks!”

Naruto _loves_ how absolutely lively it is when his children are around.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke’s Saturday goes by with him reading a book in the morning and doing a little bit of work out. When he searches the fridge for something to juice, he notices the lack of avocado. The milk is also running out, so he decides to make a stop at the grocery store.

Sasuke usually does groceries when his children are around so they get to choose things and they can go out for lunch after. Saturday shopping is _not_ a normal thing, so when he hears a loud ‘mama’ being yelled out from the end of the aisle, Sasuke freezes.

He sees Naruto looking at him and Yuki about to jump out of that cart. Menma’s already making his way to his mom, hugging his leg once it’s in reach.

“Mama, you’re here!”

_Of all the damn grocery stores!_

“Hey, there.” Sasuke picks Menma up in his arms and abandons his cart for a moment to approach Yuki, who is now in Naruto’s arms as well.

His children seem very excited to see him, and if he wasn’t mistaken, he thinks he sees the same thing in Naruto’s eyes. His heart skips a beat, but ultimately hands Menma over after planting a kiss onto Yuki’s head.

“Today is dad’s day remember? You have to be with dad.”

“Awwwww.”

Sasuke presses a finger to both their noses before walking back to his own cart.

“Sasuke!”

Sasuke halts immediately, slowly turning to look at Naruto.

“I was— We were planning to go have lunch nearby. Do you wanna…?”

Sasuke wonders if he’s hearing this correctly. Naruto _loathed_ him, why would he invite him to something he should be spending with his children alone.

“Please, mama.”

Sasuke thinks about it for a short moment before nodding. “Sure.”

 

* * *

 

Sitting outside a french bakery style restaurant with their children and dog is surreal to both of them. They haven’t done anything like it in more than a year, and if Naruto were honest, he didn’t think Sasuke would agree. It gives him hope that maybe, _maybe_ Sasuke still loves him.

Naruto watches as Sasuke breaks little bite sized pieces of bread for Yuki and cuts their children’s chicken fingers into smaller pieces. And when Sasuke thinks no one is looking, Naruto sees Sasuke feed Kurama a piece of bread under the table. Naruto wants to reach out and hold Sasuke’s hand over the table like they used to, but he knows he shouldn’t.

From time to time, Sasuke’s eyes would flick to Naruto then back to his bowl of clam chowder. And Naruto does the same over his sandwich. It’s a relatively quiet lunch save for their children talking.

“We walked Kurama at the park, mama. And then we walked all the way here from daddy’s partment.”

“Dad’s apartment is closeby?”

“Mhm.”

Sasuke looks to Naruto then, making him nervous.

“I mean, I couldn’t really offer for you to come and check it out.”

“Fair enough.” Sasuke’s back to his cold exterior and putting his attention to his soup once more.

“But,” Naruto continues. “You could come check it out if you want.”

“Yeah, mama! Daddy made us a pillow fort!”

“Piwow!”

“I’d— There’s milk in the car, I have to take it home.” Sasuke says.

“Just stick it in my fridge for a bit until you leave.”

Naruto is unrelenting today, and Sasuke thinks that maybe Naruto wants to be the mature person and at least be civil, especially in front of the children.

When Menma and Yuki start giving him puppy dog looks, he knows he’s in trouble.

“Okay, but mama won’t stay long.”

Is what he says, but the children become more playful than usual, wanting their parents to watch them together as they play in the living room. It’s hard to say no, and the drink Naruto mixes up for him is pretty damn good. He hates to admit he misses this.

The next thing they know, the sun’s down, the kids are sleepy as hell, and Sasuke’s getting a little tipsy. The moment Sasuke finishes his nth glass of whatever Naruto concocted, he checks in the fort to confirm that yes, his two kids were indeed asleep. Sasuke relaxes in his seat and leans back.

“Want another?”

“Are you trying to get me drunk?”

“Depends, is it working?”

Sasuke smirks and Naruto moves just a bit closer to him. Sasuke doesn’t move away, and soon, Naruto’s thigh is against his. He relishes in the warmth, _misses_ exactly what they had before.

Sasuke gets lost in those blue eyes. They’re looking at him, into his soul, _searching_ for something And Sasuke isn’t sure what exactly. Naruto slowly leans in until their lips are a centimeter apart before he’s pulling away and turning to look at the fort once again.

“I have to go.”

“Sasuke—“

Sasuke stands from the couch and walks to the hall leading to the entrance to put his shoes on. Naruto quickly follows him, leaving his own drink on the coffee table, and holding Sasuke’s shoulders to physically stop him from leaving. He shuts the door Sasuke just opened and traps him there with both his hands on either side of Sasuke.

“Sasuke, please. We need to talk—“

“Talk? _Talk_ ? We’ve already _talked_ about this. You and me, we’re— We’re over, Naruto!”

“Tell me right now you don’t love me anymore. Tell me and I’ll let you go!”

Sasuke looks him dead in the eye, and once he does, he feels weak in the knees. The intensity, the _need_ in Naruto’s gaze shocks him. He takes a few shallow breaths.

“I don’t love you—“

“You’re lying.”

Naruto leans in for a hard kiss, exploring Sasuke’s mouth with his tongue once Sasuke opens up the slightest. Naruto backs Sasuke up the door some more, pressing his chest flush against Sasuke’s own and embracing him in his arms.

Naruto can’t even begin to explain how good, how _right_ it feels to be with Sasuke. It feels even better when Sasuke puts his arms around Naruto’s neck and pulls him closer, kissing back with as much fervor. They part for air moments later, but immediately look into each other’s eyes for any signs of doubt.

There is none.

Naruto carries Sasuke bridal style to his bedroom, careful to wake Kurama and the kids sleeping in the living room. Once inside, he shuts the door slowly with his foot until he hears the telltale click, and walks over to the bed. He drops Sasuke down the soft sheets and takes his shirt off, discarding it somewhere on the floor. He kneels on the bed, helping Sasuke undress. Naruto’s breath leaves him once Sasuke’s cardigan and v-neck shirt are off.

Right there, hanging on a chain around his neck is his wedding ring.

“I— I thought you threw this away…” Naruto says as he gently inspects the piece of jewelry.

“Idiot, do you really think I could get rid of this? And yours?”

Naruto reaches into his pocket and shows it to Sasuke, and it’s as shiny as it was the first day they’d chosen it together.

“I only wear it when you and the kids aren’t around.”

Sasuke takes it from Naruto’s palm and places the ring onto his left ring finger, much like their wedding day years ago. Naruto does the same, unhooking the chain from around Sasuke’s neck and taking the ring between his thumb and index finger. Naruto lifts Sasuke’s left hand up, kissing his finger before slipping the ring onto it.

“Sasuke… I never stopped loving you.”

Sasuke doesn’t say anything to that, but the way he pushes Naruto down and forces both their clothes off of them, Naruto thinks Sasuke might share the sentiments. Sasuke straddles his hips and bends down to kiss him harshly once again.

Naruto’s hands roam from Sasuke’s arms, down his back until he’s cupping Sasuke’s ass. Sasuke grinds down, his erection rubbing against Naruto’s own, making the latter moan. Sasuke repeats the action, and Naruto feels Sasuke’s slick coat his shaft as Sasuke’s pussy runs over his skin, back and forth.

Oh, how he missed his Omega.

Sasuke continues to kiss him, sucking on his tongue as his hand gives Naruto a few pumps and lines him up to his very wet entrance. Sasuke pushes his hips down, moaning as Naruto’s hot cock breaches him, rubbing against his walls until he’s deep inside.

Sasuke’s legs shake, but he manages to start a deliciously slow rhythm. He raises his hips until all that’s left inside is Naruto’s tip, and slams back down. They part from the kiss, a string of saliva connecting them still as Sasuke goes faster, moaning when Naruto’s cock rubs on that particular spot his fingers or any sex toy could never satisfy.

“Fuck— I miss being inside you—!”

“Hahh…!”

Naruto flips them over so he’s ramming inside Sasuke now, holding his legs wide open with his hands behind Sasuke’s knees. Sasuke holds onto the sheets, trying his best not to scream and wake his children from the long awaited pleasure he’s currently feeling. Naruto changes angles so his cock hits Sasuke’s spot dead on over and over.

“Oh— Oh, fuck!”

“Sasuke— Sasuke, whatever I did— I’m sorry… I’m sorry… Come back to me…!”

Sasuke puts his arms around Naruto’s neck and pulls him so they’re flush against each other. Sasuke peppers Naruto’s neck with kisses, sucking hickies on his skin every once in a while. Naruto drives into him harder, and Sasuke’s very close.

“Oh God—!”

Sasuke cums between them, painting their stomachs with slick. Naruto feels Sasuke’s walls convulse and tighten up around him, making each of his thrusts sweeter than the last. They’re kissing once more, not as fierce as before, but enough to bring Naruto over the edge. After a few more erratic thrusts, his seed paints Sasuke’s velvety walls, making both of them moan.

Naruto rides his orgasm out lazily before pulling his slowly softening cock out of Sasuke. Then, Naruto lies beside him and intertwines their fingers together as they try to catch their breaths. Sasuke feels Naruto’s semen seep out of him, sliding down to the sheets below.

“Sasuke—“

Sasuke puts his finger to Naruto’s lips and faces him.

“We have a lot of shit to sort out.”

“Yeah, we do.”

Sasuke is quiet for a moment, biting his lower lip in thought.

“Babe?”

“Did you come on to her because you were tired of me?”

“What? Who?”

“Her. The girl from the Casino last year.”

“What girl?”

Sasuke sits up so fast, he regrets it because Naruto’s semen inside him just spurts out at the action. He looks at Naruto angrily, trying to shake their hands off of each other.

“What do you mean ‘what girl’?! You brought her up to our hotel room!”

Naruto sits up as well. “What?! I thought _you_ brought me back to our hotel room!”

Sasuke massages the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Hold on a second, what’s the last thing you remember from that night?”

“I remember drinking my fifth Bloody Mary, and then Kiba telling me to stop, but I know for a fact I didn’t.”

Sasuke _stares_ at him incredulously. “So, you mean to tell me you didn’t _actually_ come on to anybody that night?”

“If I was sober, I woulda had another round with you.”

“God, I can’t fucking believe this.”

Sasuke puts his head in his hands and Naruto laughs. “So we had a goddamn separation because you thought I hit on someone?! You coulda asked me?! I had no idea why the fuck you acted like a total ass after that night!”

“I thought you _knew_ and thought I was stupid enough to forgive you!”

“Fucking Christ— We seriously need to work on our communication skills.”

Sasuke nods. “Yeah… Yeah, we do.”

Sasuke feels Naruto hands cup his jaw, forcing him to look into his baby blues. “Will you give us another chance? Not just for the kids, but for _our_ sake?”

Sasuke nods. “I bet the kids are so disappointed in us.”

“Well, I guess we owe them a trip to Disney World and more.”

Sasuke leans in to peck Naruto’s warm lips.

“And you owe me something.”

“What?! You’re the one who wronged me. _You_ owe me.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

 

* * *

 

Kenji’s party is held at a nice kid’s play place in the city. Once they enter the doors, Menma and Yuki shake with energy, and Sasuke tells Naruto to take them to the ballpit while he talks to Sakura.

Sakura, for once, has her husband watching the birthday boy, so she’s free of stress for a moment. Sort of.

She’s still raging about how deformed his cake looks, which to Sasuke, looks very deformed. It doesn’t help that he voices out his opinion because she looked ready to rip her own hair out. That is until she sees the glint of gold on Sasuke’s finger.

“Uh… Sasuke-kun?”

“Yeah?”

“Why are you—“

Before she could finish her sentence, Naruto comes over and gives Sasuke’s temple a kiss. She shuts her mouth immediately.

“Did you leave the children alone?”

“Nah, Lee’s there being bullied by all the kids. He’ll watch ‘em for a bit.”

“Okay, you better go back there. You know how Menma gets in ball pits.”

They stop and turn to the rest of the gang who were now whooping, cheering and exchanging money. Naruto raises a brow at Shikamaru who merely shrugs.

“We had a bet to see how soon you guys will get over your little pining game.”

Ino hands Sakura a hundred dollar bill right in front of them for good measure. “Jeez, I thought you guys would wait a few more months to make it two years.”

“Wow. Nice to know we entertain everyone.” Sasuke says sarcastically.

“You really do. Thank you for that, Sasuke.”

Sasuke sends a glare Sai’s way, not that the latter is even minding. Naruto laughs and takes Sasuke’s face in his hands before giving him a nice kiss, which has them cheering again.

“I really love you, Sasuke.”

“And I—“

“Help!”

They all turn to the ballpit where Menma is aggressively throwing balls at Lee’s face. Naruto shoots Sasuke a grin before heading back to rescue their friend from his son.

_I love you, too, idiot._


End file.
